Two's Company Three's a Crowd
by Alicefan1
Summary: Lock and Shock ran out of the room going to start the prank. “Barrel.” He’d say. “Yes?” He’d look at me sternly, like scolding. “Two’s company. Three’s a crowd.” PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You.
1. Preface

**(Ok, I forget to put the disclaimers and stuff on but I remebered this time because I own most characters! Yay me! Anyway here's the list. -Alicefan1)**

_**Lock, Shock, and Barrel – Tim Burton**_

_**Jack, Sally, and the mayor – Tim Burton**_

_**Vendetta and Blake – Me**_

_**Mr. Grim and Bell – Me**_

_**Shadow – Me**_

_**Nana – Me**_

_**Patrick – Me**_

__**(Yay I finally own something awesome!! LOL. -Alicefan1)**

**Preface**

"You savages! Bring those back!" Lock, Shock and I continued to run to the tree house with multiple bags of candy we stole from a corner store a vampire owned. You see it's been about ten years since the day Jack took over Christmas.

Over the years Jack and Sally had a daughter Vendetta. Vendetta hated us, me not so much anymore. We didn't care though, everyone in Halloweentown hated us. The doctor had pasted away about two years ago. Some say of old age, but his assistant Igor told everyone he had something go wrong in the lab.

Since then the doctor's tower has been abandoned. No one dares to go there. Lock had just turned eighteen about a month ago while Shock and I were only seventeen. Jack had retired, and his daughter had now continued his rule over Halloween.

Just four years ago two human girls that we kidnapped came to Halloweentown. We tired to con them into helping us get rid of Jack and his family. They got away and warned Jack and Vendetta before we got to them and we ended up in the cells down below the Town-Hall.

Then finally Vendetta let us out one day about four of five months ago. She told us that we had to get our act together or she'd put us back. Like that would even happen. The only thing that we didn't do is maybe not as much pranks, but we still pulled some. We still steal things.

The only thing that had really changed was that while in the cells under the Town-Hall we thought about a lot of things, and through-out that time Lock and Shock had found something between them. Love.

Ever since then they don't talk to me as much. They ignore me most times. Vendetta has become my only friend, if you would call it that. It's like I'm not even there to them. It's like Oogie Boogie used to say to me when we got hired.

Lock and Shock ran out of the room going to start the prank. "Barrel." He'd say. "Yes?" He'd look at me sternly, like scolding. "Two's company. Three's a crowd."

**(To learn about the kidnapping and Vendetta read my other story:** **God your such a child. -Alicefan1)**


	2. Feb 15

**Chapter 1: Feb. 15th**

"How many bags did we get? I got two." Lock set the bags in the pointy cage. Shock took her hat off. "Let's see...I have three. I slipped one in my hat." She put her three bags in. Lock stepped in. He took Shock's hand and helped her in. "Sorry Barrel. No room this time."

He shut the door and Shock and Lock lifted up into the tree house. I waited awhile for the cage to come back down, but after about ten minutes I didn't think it was coming back down.

I walked down into the cemetery and pumpkin patch. Jumping over the old fence I walked up to the top of Curly Hill. "I even had the most candy too." I pulled out the five bags I had nabbed from the store.

I unwrapped a huge lollipop and shoved it in my mouth. "Barrel? Is that you?" My head turned. Vendetta had just climbed over the fence. I took the candy out. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Vendetta sat down next to me. "Just seeing who was sitting up here on the hill. Can I have a piece?"

I handed her a bag. "Thanks. So why are you up here? Where are Lock and Shock? You guys haven't been making as much trouble as normal."

"They're in the treehouse."

"And let me guess they didn't let you in, huh?" She frowned and threw some candy in her mouth. I nodded.

We sat there for awhile, then I heard the cemetery gate creak open. Both our heads turned. A boy a bit taller then Vendetta walked into the cemetery. He was lean and wore a black sweatshirt and dark brown pants. "Vendetta?" He called.

She stood up. "Thanks for the candy, Barrel."

"Who's that?" I asked. "That's Blake. He's a werewolf." Vendetta walked down to the fence climbed over and met Blake at the gate. They twined hands and left the cemetery. I snorted. Even Vendetta had someone. Vendetta had someone. Lock had someone. Jack had someone. Man, even the doctor had someone, but she moved after he died.

I grabbed my bags and headed back into town. Most of the stores had started to close down. The mayor pasted me on the way home. I walked up to the Town-Hall.

When we were kids we used to go in the town hall and look though the mayor's book. I opened the door and stepped inside. The place was flooded with loose papers, books, and posters. I threw some papers out of my way until I found the big black book I was looking for.

I flipped the book open. _Feb. 13, Nothing Today. Feb. 14, Give Vendetta new Halloween plans. Feb. 15, Mr. Grim's family moves in._

Mr. Grim? Wonder who that is...Tomorrow was the 15th. I wonder where they'll live. I slipped the book into my pocket and headed back to the tree house. The cage was down. I stepped in and was lifted up.

I walked though the tree house and saw Lock and Shock fighting in the room. "Lock give me my hat back!" Lock held Shock's hat just out of her reach. "I'll give it back if you can beat me at Xbox." Shock laughed and grabbed a controller. "Fine then."

Lock placed the hat on his head and they battled it out on Xbox. I slid down the iron tube and into my room. I placed the bags under my bed and the book in my desk. I lied in bed from a while.

Tomorrow I will find out who Mr. Grim's family is.


	3. Mr Grim

**Chapter 2: Mr. Grim**

I woke up at about six in the morning. I got up and stepped out in the other room. Lock was carrying a tray with pancakes. "Since when do you cook?" I asked. "Since Shock wanted pancakes." He smiled and opened Shock's door. "Good morning Shock."

I climbed up the ladder and out the tube. "Suck up." I mumbled. The town was flooded by the citizens. A black carriage pulled by two skeleton horses pulled in from under the gate. I climbed up and sat on the rock wall. The mayor was dragging Vendetta and Jack down to the front gate with Sally following.

The carriage stopped. Everyone gasped. The door creaked open. Out from the carriage stepped a cloaked monster, and at it's side a scythe. The it clicked. Mr. Grim was the Grim Reaper.

After him came a tall, thin, brunette woman. He hair went down to about the small of her back. She wore a blood red and black dress with huge dark red boots, and had a cane with a ruby skull on top. Her eyes were a rich red. A demon.

Then came a girl. She wore a tight black hooded dress, the bottom of the dress was slit about a foot from her waist. Her hair was long and silver, half covering her face. Her eyes were also a rich red.

A wide red jeweled belt around her waist. One arm was covered with black netting to her elbow, but her other arm was wrapped in white bandages to her elbow. The rest of her arm and hand was bone instead of flesh like the other arm. She had huge black combat boots to her knees with a red band on her calf.

Jack walked up to the Grim Reaper. "Welcome to Halloweentown, my brother." _Whoa! The Grim Reaper is Jack's brother? _Jack bowed. "It's good to see you again." Came a dark voice from the hood. "This is my wife Sally, and my daughter Vendetta."

The Grim Reaper gave a small bow. "And my wife Bell and my daughter Shadow." _Hm...Shadow..._

The mayor stepped in from behind Jack. "Would you like some help moving your things?"

Bell smiled. "Nice to know we're welcomed. We'd love some help." Jack stepped in the carriage and came back out with two boxes. He handed them to Vendetta and she started walking toward the doctor's tower. _So, they're moving in the doctor's tower._

"Vendetta, why don't you show Shadow around, let your mother take those boxes." Jack grabbed a few boxes himself and Bell, Sally, and the Grim Reaper lugged boxes to the tower.

"Where would you like to go first?" Shadow shrugged. "I'll take you to Curly Hill first." The crowd began to clear. I saw Lock and Shock there. They spotted me on the wall. They rushed over. So now they notice me.

"Barrel did you see that?" I nodded. "Yeah, of course." Shock only glared after Vendetta and Shadow. "Dude, I had no clue Jack's brother was the Reaper. That's awesome!" Lock exclaimed. "Something doesn't seem right about his daughter though..."

Shock scowled. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Shock and Lock headed back to the tree house while I headed to the Tower.

**(Shadow's point of view)**

Vendetta took me though the gate into a cemetery. "You have a very beautiful town." Vendetta smiled. "Thank you. I hope you and your family like it here." I walked slowly up on the hill. "What's in there?" I asked and pointed to the woods. "Oh, nothing, just the woods."

"Would you like to see the town square? It's my favorite part of town."

"Uh, sure alright." She led me toward the town gate. "Hey, Vendetta."

"Hm?"

"What's that?" I pointed to a large, broken apart, treehouse. Vendetta frowned and stuttered. "Oh, nothing, It's just an old tree house."

For some odd reason I felt she wasn't telling me the truth.


	4. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Daughter**

When I reached the tower I heard Jack, Sally, the Reaper, and Bell inside. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Said the deep voice from the Reaper. I opened the door. "Hi, I was wondering if I could--"

"Get out!" Jack demanded. Bell looked confused. "Why?"

"Because he is one of those savage, ruthless, mischievous, villainous, trick-or-treaters." Bell and the Reaper just stared at him in awe. "What trick-or-treaters?"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Sally hissed. "And which is this?"

"This would be Barrel." Jack pushed me out and shut the door. _Fine be that way. God. _As I turned Vendetta and Shadow were walking up the drive. Vendetta smiled as she passed. "Hi, Barrel." She opened the door and they went inside.

I walked into town and sat on the fountain. A large raven flew above me and flew toward the tower. _Huh..._I sat there all day thinking about how to talk to that girl or even say Hi. The sun had set and the moon was high in the sky.

The towns-folk had gone to there houses. No one was out and about. I heard a large clunk. My head snapped toward the barred window. It slowly slid open. I saw Shadow there in the window.

In her thin boney hand she held a huge black-bladed scythe. On the handle grew a black rose. With the vines growing on the blade itself and handle. I watched in awe. She then jumped from the window.

I gasped. But just before she touched the ground, out from her back shot out two huge silver wings. Each was twice the size of her, they looked feathery like a birds. She flew over the pumpkin patch and disappeared into a dark purple orb. "Whoa."

"Weird, huh?" I jumped and fell over into the fountain. I heard Vendetta's laugh. "Smooth move, Barrel." She took my hand and lifted me out. I began to wring out my clothes. "Don't do that, god damn. That's what? The third time this week?" Vendetta giggled. "Nope. Fourth time."

"So, what are you here for?" She shrugged. "I was just walking around and I saw you on the fountain. So, might I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." I replied a little to fast. "You like her don't you."

"No." I said to fast again. Vendetta sat at the bottom of the fountain with me. "You know, she's just like her dad." I wrung the last out of my shirt. "I know."

"You know what else she can do?" Vendetta smiled. "No, what?" She smiled even wider. "I think you should talk to her yourself." I rolled my eyes. "Well, the Twilight Ball is coming up in a week or so..."

"Yeah, so." Vendetta got up. "Well you figure it out yourself. See you tomorrow." I sighed. I got up and took a walk though the pumpkin patch on my way back to the tree house. In the moonlight I saw something sparkling behind a pumpkin. I walked over and picked it up.

It was a silver feather. Shadow's feather. I slipped it in my pocket and went home for the night.

**(Shadow's point of view)**

My little demon, Nana, flew beside me. "You need to pick up a Mr. Fred Johnson in Vermont, USA."

"Reason?" I asked dodging a skyscraper. "Uh, heart attack I believe." I gripped my scythe tighter as I got closer to the state. "Hospital, or home?"

"Hospital." Nana screeched. Well at least the family got to say their good-byes first. This was the only thing I didn't like about taking my father's place was taking someone from someone's family without them saying good-bye.

"Why? You should be proud to take your father's job."

"Get out of my head, Nana." I faded in though the hospital window. The old man was in his bed. His family beside him. I cleared my throat. "Mr. Johnson."

His soul carefully lifted from his body. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry but you have to come with me now." He frowned. "But why?"I sighed. "It's just your time to go. Have you said goodbye?" He nodded. I took his hand and he smiled. "I am at peace." He slowly faded away.

I faded though that window with the sound of a heart monitor going dead, and a family's hard tears. 


	5. Nana

**Chapter 4: Nana**

___What did Vendetta mean by the Twilight Ball?..._I had been thinking long and hard about what Vendetta had said to me the night before. I walked into the vampires store.

"Oh, no. You-you get out now!" The vampire cried. I grabbed a piece of candy and tossed a coin to her. I left the store as she stared after me clearly shocked. She ran out of the store screaming. "Jack! Jack the apocalypse is here!" I just shrugged.

I climbed up to the top of the fountain looking out for Vendetta is cause she scared me again. I noticed Bell and the Reaper walking though town. Everyone would stop a second to look but then go about their or business. They started to come my way.

"Have you seen Shadow this morning, Grim?" He shook his head. "No, not at all. Probably been out all night."

"I don't think she should be filling your spot so quickly. I mean-"

"She'll be fine. She is seventeen after all."

"Yes I know, but..." Bell trailed off. Bell smiled at me as they walked by. "Good morning." I nodded with recognition. Sally ran up to them. "There you are. Jack's been waiting for you, come our house is this way." Sally then led them to their house.

"Morning, Barrel." Coming toward the fountain was Vendetta with Shadow at her side. _Oh, great._ "Good-morning, Vendetta. Shadow..." Her name came out a little slow and broken apart. Vendetta laughed. "Shadow this is Barrel. Barrel this is Shadow."

She gave a small bow. "I am pleased to meet you." I smiled. "Don't you have a brother and sister?" Vendetta sat at the bottom of the fountain, Shadow joined her. "Well they're just my friends but-"

Right then Lock and Shock came running up the path. "Speaking of the devil..." I mumbled. Shock scowled when she saw Shadow and Vendetta. Vendetta frowned. Shadow just looked confused. "Shadow this is Lock and Shock. Lock and Shock this is Shadow." Vendetta growled.

Lock took Shadow's hand (flesh hand) and kissed it lightly. "The pleasers all mine." Shock slapped him. "Idiot." She mumbled and crossed her arms. Vendetta gave out a snort.

"Shadow! Shadow!" All five of our heads turned. A small creature was flying toward us. It was dressed in all black. It was a girl, she had short brown hair to her shoulders. A black witch hat with tiny cat ears poiting out from underneath, and a black striped cat tail.

It had on pointy black elf like shoes, and baggy jester like pants. It had a black halter top and red belt. Her arms were wrapped in bloody banages to her shoulders and to fasten the bandages was a skull head. It's eyes were red, also a demon. The girl also had a large red wooded staff with a skull on top. And last she had two red wings and a black halo.

"Shadow!" Once it got close it was probably only a foot tall. "What is that?" Shock hissed. "You, guys this is Nana. My mini demon." Nana bowed. "At your service."

"Pretty scrawny little thing." Lock said taking a closer look. Out of Nana's staff came a huge scythe blade. "Watch it buddy!" She hissed and the blade snapped back in. "And why should I be scared of you?" He asked. Nana crossed her arms. "Because I know everything."

"Yeah, right." A large purple book popped in front of Nana. She left her staff levitating in the air and flipped though it.

"Let's see...Lock. The leader of the 'Boogie's Boys'. The three tricksters that worked as henchmen for a Mr. Oogie Boogie aka The Gambling Boogie Man. You three helped kidnap Santa Clause to help Jack take over Christmas. The first time you caught the Easter Bunny though. You steal, lie, cheat, and pull pranks. Four years ago you kidnapped two teenaged girls to try to get rid of Jack and his family, which soon led to you three in the cells under the Town-Hall. You have horns growing under your hair though you don't know it yet and your tail is real, not fake, and three feet long. And sorta cute."

They satred at Nana in amazment. Shadow was the only one that didn't look surprised. Nana pointed to us. "Your Lock. She's Shock. The one on the fountain is Barrel, and this is Vendetta." Nana's book disappeared and she smiled. "How-how-who told you that?" Lock demaned. "My book did."

Lock glared at Nana. "Let's go Shock." Lock and Shock then disappeared into the town. Nana flew close to my face. "And you..." She poked my nose. "Hm...well your a friend of Shadow's so you'll do."

She flew down to Shadow. "Anyway. Uh, oh yeah. Your mother wishes to speak to you at Jack's house." Shadow stood up and helped Vendetta up. "Well see you later Barrel." As she walked away Nana flew beside her. She came back to me.

"My card." Nana slipped a card out from under her hat. She then flew away following Shadow.

I looked at the tiny purple card. On one side was a pumpkin, and the other side a black cat. In the corner it said:

_Flip me, if you need me. _


	6. Some Advice

**Chapter 5: Some Advice**

I had been sitting on Curly Hill for a while now thinking about what Vendetta had said. I stared at the card Nana had given me. _Flip me...hm..._I took the card and tossed it in the air. What I didn't expect was for the card to turn into a coin. It landed at my feet on the cat side up.

Nana popped in front of my face. "Nana, at your sevice." She took her hat off and bowed. "How may I help you, Barrel?" I picked the coin up. "Well, I didn't really need your help. I just flipped it." We yanked the coin out of my hand. "Hm..."

"What's wrong with it?" Nana frowned. "Well you see, I give these to people I think might need my help someday. When it lands on the cat I come. When it lands on the pumpkin I don't come."

"Why is it like that?"

"Well I'm very busy, and when some people really truly need me, it lands on the cat. If someone doesn't need something, like they just want it, it lands on the pumpkin and I don't come. Made them this year..." She flipped it around in her hands. "Guess they still need some work..."

Nana handed me back the coin and it turned into a card. "Oh, well." She began to fly away. "Wait Nana!" She shot back. "Yes?"

"Maybe I do need your help." Her big purple book floated into her hands. "I'm ready."

"Well, the other day Vendetta was talking to me and--" Nana cut me off. "And she told you about the Twilight Ball and you should figure it out yourself. You didn't know what that meant, and it's been bugging you all day." My mouth gaped open. She flew down and lifted my jaw, closing my mouth. "I'm not done yet. And what she meant by that was that you should ask Shadow because you--"

Nana's eyes grew wide and she read on in her book. She banged it shut. "Ah! That's so sweet!" Nana came close and poked me in the shoulder. "You little ladies man you!"

"No! No Nana no. I'm not taking Shadow to the Ball, and I don't like her." Nana crossed her arms. "My book doesn't lie Barrel. Just think about it ok."

"No, I'm not thinking about it and I don't need this either." I ripped Nana's card in a bunch of little pieces. Her staff turned into a dagger and she pointed it at me. "Hey! You watch it! Those are not cheap to make you know!" It turned back into her staff and she put her card back together again and handed it to me.

She closed my hand around it. "Listen Barrel. I know how you feel. You think I'm happy? I'm only one of the few mini demons left in this world. And you think you're lonely?"

Before she flew off Nana looked me in the eye. "Please, think about it." She then flew off into the night. I stood and decied to take a walk though the pumpkin patch again.

As I was walking around I heard a faint yelling. "Let me out! Someone let me out!" I looked around and noticed a uncarved pumpkin shaking slitly. I ran over to it and listened. "Someone help me! Let me out!" I popped the lid off the pumpkin and peared inside.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

**(I hope you liked this, this was one of my favorite chapters to make. Anyway...I wonder what's in the pumpkin...and guess what? I'm the only one who knows! I know I'm evil, but I'll ubdate soon. -Alicefan1)**


	7. Love Remains The Same

**Chapter 6**: **Love Remains the Same**

There was a little person. His hair was short, silver, and spiky. He wore baggy red plaid pants and a blank shirt with the sleeves cut off. He had white skin and a red cuff on each wrist. Leaning on the other side of the pumpkin was a silver staff with a bat on the top.

Sure enough he flew out of the pumpkin with bright silver wings. He hugged my hand. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I've been in there forever!"

"Who are you?" He bowed. "Patrick, mini demon, at your service." I sighed. "Do all you mini demons always say that?"

"Well, surely. That's our job. To help people who really need us." I closed the pumpkin up and turned to leave. "Well bye." I started to head to the treehouse for the night. I had a funny feeling someone was watching me. I turned around. "Why are you following me?"

Patrick stopped. "Because you rescued me. Now I am your demon. That's how it works." _Maybe that's why Nana has those bandages on her arm..._ "Nana!" Patrick stopped and stared. "Who?" I smiled. "Hold on stay right here. I'll put you in here a while." I shoved him back in the pumpkin.

"Hey! Let me out!" I flipped the card. "Yes, Nana at your service."

"I have something to show you." She frowned. "What?" Nana crossed her arms. "Da-duh!" I lifted the pumpkin lid and Patrick flew out. Nana's mouth dropped open. "Why in the world did you do that!!! Why I should-" I pointed behind him. He turned and stared at Nana.

"Another mini demon?" They both studied each other for a long time. Patrick reached out and poked Nana's hat. "Hey! Don't touch my hat!" She growled. He recoiled his hand. "Who are you?" They said at the same time.

"Nana, at your service."

"Patrick, at your service." They bowed and banged heads. I had to laugh. Nana grabbed his hand. "You have to meet Shadow! Can I borrow him for a while Barrel?"

Patrick crossed his arms. "What am I? A library book?" Nana giggled. "Please Barrel?" I shrugged. "Sure." She hugged a lock of my hair. "Thank you! See you later." She grabbed his hand and flew away with him. "Shadow's great you'll love her!"

I started to walk back into town. I saw Shock running from a store. She had a long purple, ruffled dress in her hands. She darted past me. "I'm going to the Twilight Ball, Barrel!" She screamed and ran toward the tree house.

I ran after her. I climbed into the cage with her. "Oh, Barrel I can't wait. Are you going with someone?"

I hung my head. "No." She smirked. "Well, sucks to be you." She got out of the cage and slid down the tube. I heard her bedroom door shut. I climbed to the landing at the top of the tree house. I sat on the landing looking at the moon.

_"A thousand times I've seen you standing. Gravely like luna landing. Make me want to run till I find you. Shut the world away from here drift to you your all I hear. Everything we know fades to black. Half the time the world is ending. Truth is I am done pretending."_

I stood up and leaned on the railing._ "I never thought that I had any more to give. Pushing me so far, here I am without you. Drink to all that we have lost. The stakes we have made. Everything will change, but love remains the same."_

I looked down and noticed someone near the bottom of the tree. I heard singing. _"Find the place were we escape. Take you with me for the space. The city buzz sounds just like a fridge. I walked the streets though seven bars. I had to find just where you are. The faces seem to blur they're all the same. Half the time the world is ending. Truth is I am done pretending. I never thought that I had any more to give. Pushing me so far, here I am without you. Drink to all that we have lost. The stakes we have made. Everything will change, but love remains the same."_

I called back down to the person. _"So much more to say. So much to be done. Don't you trick me love. We shall over come. We should have had the song. Could've been inside." _

I noticed two silver wings as Shadow flew about three feet from the ledge. She stayed there floating at eye level. _"Instead we're over here. Half the time the world is ending. Truth is I am done defending. You and I are done pretending." _

We both sang softly. _"Half the time the world is ending. Truth is I am done pretending. I never thought that I had any more to give. Pushing me so far, here I am without you. Drink to all that we have lost. The stakes we have made. Everything will change, but love remains the same. Oh-h-h I, wish this could last forever. As if, we could last forever." _

Shadow came and sat beside me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. _"But love...remains..." _

_"The same..." _I finished for her.


	8. Dreams

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

I woke up to a blinding light. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around. No one was near me. Was it a dream? I saw Patrick flying over to me. He was crying. "Hey, what the matter?"

"Me and Nana had a fight." He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. _"I wake up every evening with big smile on my face and it never feels out of place. And she's still probably working at a 95 pace. I wonder how bad that taste."_

He sat on the railing. _"When she sees my face hope it give her hell hope it give her hell. When she flies my way hope it gives her hell. Hope it gives her hell. Now where's her picket fence? And where's her shiny car? Did it ever get her far? She never seemed so tense. I've never seen her fall so hard. And truth be told I miss her. And told be told I'm lying. When she sees my face hope it give her hell hope it give her hell. If she finds a man that's worth a damn and treats her well. Then he a fool, it's just as well hope he gives her hell."_

_"Tomorrow she'll be thinking to herself. When did it all go wrong. But the list goes on and on. And truth be told I miss her. And told be told I'm lying. When she sees my face hope it give her hell hope it give her hell. When she flies my way hope it gives her hell. Hope it gives her hell. If she finds a man that's worth a damn and treats her well. Then he a fool, it's just as well hope he gives her hell."_

_"Now she'll never she. What she's done to me. She can take back her memories, there no good to me. And here's all her lies she can look me in the eyes with her sad sad look she wears so well. When she sees my face hope it give her hell hope it give her hell. When she flies my way hope it gives her hell. Hope it gives her hell."_

_"When she hears this song and sings along, it just as well hope it gives her hell. When she hears this song hope it gives her hell. And if she's sings along! I hope that it will give her hell!"_

**(Shadow's point of view)**

_"And if he's sings along! I hope that it will give him hell!" _Nana finally relaxed and sat on stone wall next to me. "What did you fight about?" Nana took off her hat and her ears popped up. "I don't even remember."

"It's ok Nana." She wiped her eyes. "No it's not. I-I have to say sorry."

She replaced her hat and her wings shot out. "I-I. Shadow, I-I love him." Nana flew over to the pumpkin patch. I sighed. I had had the weirdest dream last night. I had gone to the treehouse. Barrel had been singing. I sang with him and somehow I ended up on the railing with him.

It was bazar. My mom had told me that when you have certain dreams about someone your soul mates. But I didn't believe that. "Hey Shadow." Vendetta jumped up on the wall with me. "Good-morning."

We sat there for a little while until Vendetta asked me something. "Are you going to the Twilight Ball with anyone?" I shook my head. "No, are you?" She smiled. "Yep."

"Who is it?"

"Blake. He's a werewolf."

"How did you two meet?" She looked confused. "Well, I had a dream one night and I saw him. I went out looking for him the next day and when I saw him I went to him and explained. He told me that I looked like someone in a dream he had once. My mother always said if you had a dream about someone, it was your soulmate. Sometime it's happens differently. My mother met Jack. Then she started having dreams."

I sighed. "Why is something wrong?" I hung my head. "I don't know. Everything is just on top of me."

"Well, what's up?"

"Taking over my dad's job. This Twilight Ball everyone's talking about. Nana's been really weird lately, and I've been having dreams..."

"Really? Who are the dreams about?" I blushed. "Uh, no one." At the right moment Nana popped up. "I know who it is." Vendetta grinned. "Really? Who?" Nana's tail twitched in the air. "She like Mr. Barrel." Vendetta's mouth dropped. "You do?"

"No! No I don't! Nana shut your mouth." Nana giggled. "Guess what?"

"What know Nana?" She grinned very wide. "I'm going to the Twilight Ball with Patrick!" Vendetta's head tilted. "Who?"

"Oh yeah you haven't met him have you? Vendetta this is--" Patrick popped up beside her. "Patrick, at your service."

"Nice to meet you Patrick." He bowed and Nana and him flew off. "See you later you guys!" She called behind her. "Yeah, I'll see you later too." Vendetta jumped off the wall. I sighed and sat there.

**(Barrel's point of view)**

I walked though town looking for her. I spotted her sitting on a wall. "Hi, Shadow."

"Oh, h-hey Barrel." She blushed. "Um, hey, I-I was wondering." I rubbed my neck. _Oh god, why am I doing this? _"Would y-you like t-to go t-to the-" She pushed me on. "Yeah?..."

"Would y-you go to the Twilight Ball with me?" I braced myself for the worst.


	9. The Twilight Ball Banner

**Chapter 8: The Twilight Ball Banner**

"Um, yeah, sure." She gave a tiny smile. I climbed on the wall with her. The Mayor ran past with Nana, Patrick, and Bell behind him. They ran up to the town hall and the Mayor placed a box at there feet.

"Ok, I need Nana and Patrick to hook the banner and Bell to see if it's straight." He opened the box and handed Patrick an edge and Nana the other. They flew up and held it. "Mayor, would you like me to check at eye-level?"

"Eye-level?" Out of Bell's back came two huge bat wings. She flew up at eye-level to the banner.

"Whoa, do all you have wings?"

"Well, my mother is a full demon so she has demon wings. Bat wings. My dad is death so he has feathered wings. So since I'm half death I got the feathered wings." Her mother put her hand to her chin. "A little to Patrick's side. Up. Up. No to far, down a little. A tiny bit more to Patrick's side. There! Right there, don't move."

"But there's no nails." Shadow looked at me. "Excuse me a second." She stood and her wings came. She jumped down and flew over to her mom. "I got it." She grabbed some nails and a hammer from the mayor's feet. "Hold it still Nana." Shadow hammered the nail and Nana hung the banner.

"Hold this please Nana." Shadow handed her the hammer as she flew over to Patrick and placed the nail. Once Nana gripped the hammer her wings weren't strong enough. She flew there the air and Bell swooped down and caught her.

"Careful there, Nana." Bell took the hammer and flew to her daughter. She hammered it in and they flew back to view their work. "Perfect!" The mayor cried.

"No problem." Bell flew over toward the tower. "Come on you three." 

Nana and Patrick did little loop-de-loops in the air. They flew by me with Shadow waving. "See you tomorrow night Barrel." I looked at the banner.

**Twilight Ball**

**Tomorrow night at the Town Hall!**

I sighed and hopped off the wall. 

**(Sorry that this chapter is a little short. But my school is having another vacation. Which means I can't update any of my stories for a week, **_**because **_**MY laptop doesn't upload on Fanfiction. I promise when I get back I will update soon and I wish you all a Happy V-Day! -Alicefan1)**


	10. Twilight Ball Part One

**(Hey guys...Sorry I haven't been on for a while but I've been busy. My school will be starting MEA testing too, so I won't be on that much either but I promise to keep writing cause I know you guys like it. -Alicefan1)**

**Chapter 9: Twilight Ball (part one)**

I looked myself in the mirror. I had on a black suit with a bone pattern on it. I sighed and walked to the cage. Shock was already there. She had on a long purple, ruffled dress. Her hair was curled and black. (Her hair grew in when she was about eleven) She has silk violet shoulder-length, and a dark purple flower in her hair.

"Did you see Lock coming?" Shock asked me. "Uh, nope."

Lock then came crashing though the room. "I'm coming." He jumped in and shut the door. He had on a red suit and his hair was slicked back. The cage slowly started to go down. "So, Barrel, who are you going with?" Lock asked. "I'm going with Shadow."

His mouth dropped, and he crossed his arms. "Lucky." He mumbled. Shock slapped him. "Hey!" She cried.

When we got to the town hall everyone was flooding in. Jack in his black striped suit. Sally in a strap-less white dress. Vendetta with Blake. Blake with a black suit, Vendetta in a long orange, strap-less, dress with black lace around the bottom and long orange gloves.

Everyone was dressed up and heading inside. Lock and Shock went in ahead of me. When I stepped inside the town-hall didn't look a thing like the town-hall. It was filled with orange and black banners, purple, black, and white balloons.

Music playing. I looked for Shadow until she tapped me. "Hi, Barrel." I turned around.

Shadow was wearing a long purple and black striped dress, with a black rose in her hair. Her bandaged bony hand was covered with purple bandages. I smiled. She carefully took my hand and we sat on a bench.

Nana and Patrick flew by. Patrick in a suit and Nana with a dark red dress laced with black. For once she wasn't wearing her hat. Soft music began to play and everyone moved off the dance floor as Blake moved on with Vendetta.

He began to sing and everyone listened and watched as they danced.

_"When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out_ _how this world turns cold and a place in my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."_

Vendetta tripped, everyone gasped, but Blake caught her. _"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you though it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

Blake spun her around a few times and brought her up close. _"It's ok. It's ok. It's ok-k-k. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

_"Cause your my, your my-y-y-y, my true love. My whole heart, please don't throw that away. Cause your my-y-y true love, For you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay."_

He began to swing and toss Vendetta around. Dipping her, spinning her, twirling her.

_"O-h-h-h-h. Stay, o-h-h-h-h. Pull my strings, for a while. And I know you'll be ok. Though my sky's are turning grey. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you though it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

He stopped dancing with her and stopped. "Cause your my, my true love..." Blake faded down and everyone clapped. I clapped too. Nana hit a button and the music started again. "D-do you want to dance?" I asked her quietly.

Shadow nodded. "Sure."


	11. Twilight Ball Part Two

**Chapter 9: Twilight Ball (part two)**

But as soon as we stepped on the dance floor Nana yelled to everyone. They all turned to her. "Come on people! You call this a party?" **(I just love Nana! -Alicefan1)**

Everyone just stared, confused. Nana sighed. "Patrick! Hit the button!" Patrick whammed a button on the wall and a disco ball came out of the ceiling. And he dumped a bunch of balloons and things around.

"Music!" Nana cried. Nothing happened. "I'll do it myself." She flew over and started some music. Most of the boys jumped in and started to freestyle and breakdancing. Lock grabbed my hand. "Come on Barrel!" He dragged me on the dance floor and we both started to dance.

Vendetta and Shadow laughed as we danced. Now all the boys, even Jack, was breakdancing while all the girls were on the side clapping in a rhythm. Nana danced in the air with Patrick. "That's better!"

I stopped spinning and looked at Shadow who was smiling and clapping. I stood up and grabbed her hand and took her outside. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I took her in front of the fountain and slow danced with her.

_"Back to the street where we began. Feeling as good as lovers can you know. Yeah we're feeling so good. Making up thing we shouldn't read. Looks like the end of history as we know."_

I turned to see Lock coming out with Shock. He danced in time with us and sang to Shock. We both sang. _"It's the end of the world. Back to the street where we began. Feeling as good as lovers could can. Into a place where thoughts can bloom."_

This time Patrick and Nana came and danced above us. _"Into a room where it's nine in afternoon. And we know that it could be. And we know that it should. And you know that you feel it too. Cause it's nine in the afternoon."_

Blake had brought Vendetta out and now Lock, Patrick, Blake and I sang.

_"And your eyes are the size of the moon. Your good cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon. Your good cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good."_

Now that I noticed we were all dancing in time with one another. _"Back to the street tell you feel. Losing the feeling of feeling you need. Do you know what I mean? Back to the place where we used to say, Man it feels good to feel this way. Now I know what I need. Back to the street. Back to the place. Back to the who where it all began. Cause it's nine in the afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon. Your good cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon. Your good cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon."_

Nana and Patrick stopped dancing and clapped the rhythm. _"Cause it's nine in the afternoon. And your eyes are the size of the moon. Your good cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. O-o-o-o-o."_

We all stopped dancing and hopped up on the stone wall. "O-o-o-o..."

Just then everything was quiet except for the clock tower chiming nine. "And your eyes are the size of the moon..." And for once in a long time. Everyone was happy. 


	12. A note from Alicefan1

**(Hi everyone, I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is over. I can't think of anything else to happen. But as a treat to all my readers, reviewers, alerts, and favorites...I will be having a poll on my profile on if I should have a sequel to my other story. God Your Such A Child. I don't know why. I miss those characters and I think it could use a sequel. Anyway, please check my profile and vote on the poll. Thank You all very much! -Alicefan1)**


End file.
